The Funeral
by katyfaise
Summary: It only takes a funeral to make Roger appreciate Mimi more and to make Mimi realize what she's not missing.
1. The Phone Call

**A/N- I haven't done a chapter fic in a while. It won't be long though. Four or five chapters at the most. But it will have a point. It's a little drama with a little bit of fluff. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own! Sadly.**

* * *

Mimi sat down, making herself comfortable on the couch. It was boring with Roger working now. She didn't know why he had to get a job. Sure, she hadn't gotten another one yet but they could live without money. They did it all the time. Besides, working at some bar at all hours of the night left her with Mark for company. That wasn't too fun.

She leaned back, closing her eyes when she heard the door slide open.

"Poor Meems. You must be going crazy without Roger."

"I can go downstairs. I'm only here because Roger told me to keep you company," she muttered, draping an arm over her face.

Mark rolled his eyes as he unwrapped his scarf, tossing it onto a chair. He sat down his bag and walked over to the table, taking a seat so he could look through the newspaper.

"Have fun filming homeless people? Did you get attacked by pigeons this time?" Mimi asked, sitting up. She laughed, relaxing against the arm of the couch.

"You're really funny. Ever think of a career in comedy? Maybe Roger wouldn't have to work," he stated, shrugging his shoulders before he leaned back in the chair.

Mimi stuck her tongue out toward him. She hated this.

When the phone began to ring, Mimi smiled. Anything was better than dealing with a mopey Mark.

Mimi reached over, grabbing the phone off of the base. "Hello?" she asked instantly, trying to figure out who would be calling. Maureen, maybe Joanne. It could be Collins.

"Mimi? Mimi Marquez?" the female voice on the other line asked.

"Uh.. yeah. This is her." Mimi sat up on her knees, a curious look on her face.

"Hey!" the voice said. "This is Lauren Abbott. Remember me? We used to work together."

Mimi stopped for a moment, racking her brain. "Oh.. Yeah. Hey, Lauren. What's up?" she asked, biting her lip. She remembered Lauren a little bit. Bleached blonde, big tits, skinny girl. Only thing Mimi didn't know was why she was calling her.

"You remember Seth Carlton?"

Now that was a name Mimi knew well. She hadn't seen him in a few years. Hearing the name was a bit surprising.

"He's dead," Lauren said suddenly.

Mimi felt whatever words she was going to say catch in her throat. The girl could've at least said it nicer. "Oh.. Why are you telling me?"

Now it seemed it was Lauren's turn to be quiet. "You two used to date.. And you were friends when you moved out. I thought you'd come and say something at the funeral," she said, her voice lowering instantly. "Please?"

It took Mimi a few minutes to think of an answer. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow at one. Sacred Heart. Here in Brooklyn." She paused for a moment before her voice rose. "Thanks Mimi."

She was sure she could hear the smile on Lauren's face. Honestly, Mimi was wondering how many people the girl could get to speak at the funeral. Seth wasn't the best person in the world. "I'll see you then. I got to go." Mimi reached over, hanging the phone up without waiting for an answer.

"What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost.. Or talked to one," Mark said, chuckling.

Mimi looked up at him, groaning. "You think Roger will go to a funeral with me?" she asked, sighing as she fell back on the couch again.


	2. Can I Talk To You?

**A/N- So this is what I would call a filler chapter. But it's there to prove that Mimi indeed did ask Roger to go. Haha, there will be hell to pay in the morning. Anyway, more chapters to come. They won't be as short. The next one will be a killer, that's for sure. I dread writing it. After that one is the actual funeral I believe. And then I'm at a lost as of right now as to what will come afterwards. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own RENT! only my OCs!**

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Roger quietly made his way back into the loft. He was used to Mimi being asleep when he got home, but when he saw her sitting on the couch, a somber look on her face, he frowned.

"Hey baby," he muttered, walking inside and closing the door behind him. He slipped his jacket off, tossing it aside. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked after a moment, trying to ignore the fact that he was about to fall asleep.

Mimi looked at Roger, smiling weakly. "How was work?" she asked, leaning back and folding her legs underneath her body.

Roger shrugged. Work was always work. Serving drinks to yuppies didn't change. "It was.. work," he said, sighing. He walked over to the couch, collapsing beside her. Roger leaned over, lightly trailing kisses from her chin down to her neck.

"Can I talk to you?" Mimi said. She chuckled when she felt Roger pull away instantly.

"Uh oh.. You're not pregnant are you?" he asked. There was a look of terror in his eyes at that option. "When women ask men if they can talk they either want a divorce or they're pregnant. Since we're not married.."

Mimi rolled her eyes and glanced over at him. "How do you even get these ideas?"

"I watch Sally Jessy Raphael every day at two. It's pretty addicting. She's got great relationship advice."

"Roger.. you amaze me sometimes," she said, a smile creeping up onto her lips. Roger only smiled back and laid his head on her chest, getting comfortable as he yawned. "You tired babe?" she asked, lightly kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah.." he whispered, snaking his arms around her waist. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Mimi sighed and looked at his head. He was half asleep. Roger wouldn't know if he was agreeing to go to a funeral or having his balls cut off. "Rog, one of my friends from a couple of years back passed away. I was asked to speak at the funeral.. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me."

Roger muttered something, his speech incoherent since his face was against her body.

"Roger!" she said loudly, scooting away from him. "Come on, wake up for two seconds, please?" she asked, groaning.

"What? I'm here.. I promise.."

"Will you go to Brooklyn with me tomorrow for a funeral? At one?" Mimi asked, rolling her eyes when she saw Roger's eyes drooping again. She opened her mouth to speak but Roger's eyes opened quickly.

"Hah. Just playing with you.. Yeah. Sure.. Sounds like a fun time," he said, smiling. "Can we go to bed?"

Mimi bit her lip. He'd agreed to it. Now he couldn't get out of it. Even though he was half asleep, it didn't matter anymore. "Yeah. Come on, babe," she said, pushing him up as well as she could manage.

Now she would have to deal with him in the morning. That was bound to be fun.


	3. You Went To Confession?

"So did you ask him?"

Mimi glanced up at Mark, trying to understand what he was talking about. "What?" she questioned, sitting her cup of coffee down on the table and following suit.

"To go with you? Did you ask Roger?" Mark asked, crossing his arms from his spot in his doorway.

"Oh.. yeah. He said he'd go. It was two in the morning though and he was pretty sleepy. I'm waiting until I absolutely have to wake him.."

Mark nodded and walked over to the hotplate, fixing himself some coffee. He took a sip, making a face once he'd swallowed. He hated Mimi's strong coffee.

"I'd suggest taking everything off of the nightstand and standing far away, just out of throwing range," he said, chuckling.

"Mark, it's just a funeral. It's not gonna kill him.. and if it does then we're prepared. We'll already be at a church.." she muttered, turning and looking at him. "He'll be fine. It's not like he has to do anything."

He sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Just expect the worst. I have a feeling it won't be pretty."

Mimi rolled her eyes and leaned back, sipping the coffee. Mark wasn't right. Roger had agreed to go with her. Even though she was worried he might be angry, she knew it wouldn't last long. He loved her. It was worth a trip to Brooklyn.

When Mimi finally finished off two cups of coffee, she stood up, walking back to Roger's room. She let herself in quietly, smiling at the lump in the bed. Maybe she should've brought coffee, that would make things easier.

She walked over to the bed, gently sitting down beside him.

"Roger... babe, you need to wake up." She listened as Roger muttered into his pillow and rolled onto his side, trying to move away from the voice.

Mimi reached over, shaking him. "Roger we've got to get ready and leave soon," she muttered, frowning. She hated doing this. Guy refused to wake up.

"Go away.." he muttered, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head. Mimi scooted away, crossing her arms.

"Wait," Roger said, poking his head up and looking at her. "Get ready? And leave? Where we going?"

"You said you'd go with me to that funeral!" she said loudly, staring at him. "Come on.. get up."

Roger paused for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. When he realized she meant the funeral he'd agreed to at two o clock in the morning, he groaned loudly. "Mimi, you've got to be kidding me."

"No.. Roger, just get up. You promised me that you'd go. Don't be a liar."

He groaned again, trying to think of a reasonable way to get out of it. Going to some funeral for someone that he didn't know on his day off didn't fly well with him. Now, staying around the house with Mimi, fooling around a bit, that sounded better.

"Fine. I'll get up and go.." he muttered, sitting up in the bed. "But I'm not going to like it."

"Didn't think you would." Mimi leaned over, kissing him.

* * *

It took Mimi longer than she planned to get Roger out of the loft and down onto the street. She'd put on the black dress she'd planned on wearing in minutes and was already working on make-up when she peeked out of the bathroom door and stared at Roger still sitting at the table eating a banana, slowly.

She didn't know if she could yell anymore that day, or roll her eyes. Roger was making her day hell. As soon as he'd put on clothes reasonable enough for a funeral, she pushed him outside, grabbing their jackets on the way. It was getting warmer, but she wasn't sure if they should go without the jackets yet.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked, looking over at Mimi. She'd stayed pretty quiet the whole morning. When she wasn't yelling, she definitely wasn't talking.

Mimi sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" Roger asked, groaning.

"What you got against Brooklyn?"

Roger sighed, shrugging a bit. He didn't have anything against Brooklyn. Just against places that weren't home.

"His funeral is at Sacred Heart. It's this church I used to go to confession at.. It's nice."

He nodded, continuing to walk beside her. "Wait.. You used to go to confession?" he asked, chuckling. "That's.. unbelievable."

"Once a week. I wanted to start again but I doubt God would forgive me for you." Mimi looked at Roger, a smirk on her lips.

"You're not funny. You do know that right?"

"Really? Mark tells me I should be a comedian." She shrugged and pulled Roger to the closet bus stop. Mimi sat down, leaning back a bit and folding her hands in her lap. When Roger joined her, she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

After sitting in silence for a bit, Roger began to get bored. "Who's this friend?"

"Huh?" Mimi asked, sitting up. She looked at him, absently running her fingers through her hair.

"Who's this friend that's dead?"

"Wow. You have a way with words.." She sighed, a small smile on her face. "I used to live with him and some other people. We used to date too.. This girl Lauren just thought that since we were close I should say something."

Roger raised an eyebrow, thinking about her answer. "Well do you know what you're going to say?"

Mimi shook her head. She hadn't even thought about it. Seth really hadn't had any redeeming qualities that she could remember. He had been an asshole and did dope with the rest of them. She didn't even remember why she'd dated him.

"I met him when I was seventeen. We dated for a little while but we were mostly friends. Just.. friends who had sex," she shrugged, smiling weakly at Roger. "He was an ass.. He never got along with anybody."

He looked at her, frowning. "I'll try to be good."

When the bus came, Mimi stood up, lightly holding Roger's hand. As soon as they climbed onto the bus and Roger had paid their fare, the two walked to an empty seat in the back and scooted in. Mimi leaned onto Roger, trying to get comfortable against him.

* * *

She didn't remember much about Seth, but she did remember him introducing her to the drugs. Maybe that's why she had tried to distance herself. In her mind, it all went back to him. It was his fault that she had became addicted, it was his fault she had gotten sick, it was his fault she'd almost lost Roger. Mimi didn't know what she was supposed to say at the funeral. She figured she would have to lie.

Fifteen minutes later, when the bus stopped in Brooklyn, Mimi and Roger climbed off. Mimi looked down the sidewalk, a frown on her face. "Come on, it's this way," she said, reaching for his hand.

They walked down the sidewalk, slower than before. Since she was actually close, she'd began to dread it. Already she was taking deep breaths as she walked with Roger.

When they approached the church, Mimi looked around, noting the few people standing outside on the stoop either talking, smoking, or doing both. She looked around, trying to see if she could recognize anyone. It was hard, with everyone in black. She moved closer, walking into the small group. Her eyes grazed over each face until she stopped on one.

"I'll be right back," she told Roger, noticing the look of fear on his face at the thought of her leaving. "I won't be long, promise."

Mimi dropped his hand and walked over to another girl, standing in a small group. She'd noticed the big eyes instantly. Sad thing was, they were puffy and looked red.

"Maggie?" Mimi asked, smiling hopefully.

The other female turned around, noticed Mimi and managed a smile. "Hey," Maggie said. "Wow. I haven't seen you in years."

Mimi nodded and reached out, lightly touching her on the shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay.. It's just sad, you know?"

Mimi understood. Maggie had always been emotional. She loved it about her though. It always meant she'd had someone to talk to, no matter what the issue.

"I feel sorry for Lauren too. They were supposed to get married in November.." Maggie sighed, placing her hands on her round hips.

"What?" Mimi asked, staring at her.

Maggie nodded, pushing a few dreadlocks off of a shoulder. "Yeah. He proposed in January. I think they were really in love."

Mimi looked down, thinking for a moment. "It was nice to see you, Maggie," Mimi said suddenly, glancing at the woman. She reached out, gently tapping her dark shoulder before she turned around and walked back to Roger.

Once she was by his side again, she grabbed his hand again, pulling him up the stoop. "Maybe we won't stay the whole service.."

Roger looked up at Mimi then back toward the girl she'd spoken to. Well at least it was getting him out of a long, boring funeral. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N- Note at the bottom this time. Weird, I know.. Anyway, this is the long, killer chapter. And it has a cameo apperance from CurlySweet. I hope I did you justice, hun. It wasn't long, but you played a big part in this chapter. Yay! There will be another cameo next chapter so get ready. Not much left, especially since this chapter was so long. Enjoy.**


	4. Dearly Beloved

Once Mimi and Roger were inside the church, the two sat down on a mostly empty pew toward the back. Mimi glanced around the church, sighing. When she saw the casket at the front and the small crowd that had moved around to show their condolences before the funeral started, she stood up.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me again."

She looked down at Roger as she stepped over him and tried to get out of the pew. "Listen, the lions didn't eat you the first time, they won't eat you now. I'll be right back," Mimi said, crossing her arms.

Roger moved his leg up, blocking Mimi in. "What if they attack when you walk away?" He raised an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Then we'll bury you with Seth," she said simply, winking as she pushed against his leg. After a moment, Roger relented and let her go. Mimi walked down the center, trying to eye everyone before she got too close.

"Hey!"

Mimi paused, looking around her. When she didn't see who the harsh whisper could possibly belong to, she took another step, placing a smile on her face just in case she encountered anyone.

"Hey! Marquez.."

She stopped in her tracks, getting angry. When she eyed the redhead leaning forward at the very end of a pew, her green eyes glittering with a laugh that she possibly couldn't let go, Mimi groaned.

"It's about time.." she whispered, leaning back against the hard wooden seat, arms crossing across her chest.

Mimi let another groan come from her lips as she slipped into the seat. "Hey Tegan." The redhead had been a disco queen years after the trend was over. Mimi could remember many nights when the two of them would get drunk and sing karaoke at a bar. Both of them knew the words to 'Love is a Battlefield' by heart.

"Lauren guilt you into coming to this?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Basically. I could be other places.." Mimi shrugged, looking over at someone who used to be one of friends. "What about you?"

"I got a call two days ago and she said that I should be here. 'We were friends!' Please.." Tegan scoffed, although it turned into a laugh after a moment. "I could be.. anywhere else."

Mimi nodded, silently agreeing. "How'd it happen?" she asked after a moment, motioning toward Seth's casket.

"I heard he overdosed. Lauren's telling everyone he had a heart attack though. Twenty-five and a heart attack just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah.. I guess. That's her job right? Protect his reputation.." Mimi shrugged and stood up, giving Tegan a halfhearted smile. "Great seeing you," she added, looking toward the front.

Tegan nodded, looking around the church. "It's like a blast from the past.." she said, chuckling.

Mimi sighed, knowing she didn't have to agree to that. As she walked away, she waved lightly. She needed to get to the front.

Now she wasn't so sure about why she'd agreed to speak at the funeral. At the time, when she could hear the desperation in Lauren's voice, it seemed like a good idea. She wasn't sure now. As soon as her eyes laid on Lauren, sitting on the first pew, dotting at her eyes with a tissue, she found herself a bit surprised.

Mimi never remembered Lauren having anything to do with Seth. It seemed that now she was playing the part of the mourning widow. She stepped toward the casket, edging herself in with the small crowd. Mimi hated open casket funerals. She always felt like it was disrespectful to the dead. Especially when they never looked like they did living. Mimi didn't see the point. She sighed, her eyes moving over someone that used to be close to her.

* * *

"So.. you with Mimi now?"

Roger looked up, noticing that someone had scooted close to him. He glanced over at the guy, taken back. He had to try not to laugh. For once in his life he'd seen a guy who was at least a foot shorter than Mark.

"Uh.. excuse me?" Roger questioned, regaining a little bit of his serious composure. He was already grimacing. The guy had interrupted the little bit of sleep he was getting.

"Mimi Marquez? You dating her? 'Cause if you're not then I need to get her number before this whole thing's over.."

Roger's grimace turned into a full out frown as he stared at the shrimp. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low. If Mimi found out that he was causing trouble then she would be angrier than before.

"Dude.. sorry. Didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"Sure." Roger couldn't muster up any more than a small answer as he stood up and moved across the center, sitting down with a thud in another pew.

Great. Mimi had brought him somewhere the guys still ogled her. He thought he'd gotten away with that when she'd left the club.

* * *

Mimi walked away from Lauren, running the words over her head. They were going to play some cheesy song about death and then Mimi and a few other people would speak. She sighed as she moved back to Roger.

When she found him in a different pew, she raised an eyebrow, curious. "You're over here why?" she asked, walking in front of him so she could sit down.

"Don't want to talk about it.."

She looked at Roger, smiling weakly. "Okay.. Whatever you say, babe." Mimi leaned over, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

Mimi pulled away when she heard someone cough up at a podium. She straightened up, looking forward. She hadn't realized how many people filled the church.

As she listened to the man talk about Seth, how great of a person he was and how he'd achieved what he wanted in life, Mimi began to feel sick. She'd never seen the man before in her life and she figured he didn't even know the half of how Seth really was. It was amazing how someone could just stand and lie so easily.

Mimi continued to listen for as long as she could until she finally stood up. "I've got to get some air.." she whispered to Roger. She smiled weakly when he instantly stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, lightly leading her out of the church.

For the first time that day, Roger had done something right.

**A/N- Not much left. Maybe.. one chapter and an epilouge? That's probably what will happen. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far. I just had to involve the part with Roger. A friend suggested it and I thought it was too good to not do. Ginger Glinda the Tangerine, here's your cameo and it's about time, haha! Since I've done this will you update Roger's Quest for me? Pleeeeease? Okay, enough begging. **


	5. Ramblings

**A/N- School starts Wednesday. Oh my Gosh! This summer has flew by. Only an epilogue left. In this chapter, the truth comes out. Enjoy.**

Mimi took two steps before she sat down on the stoop, sighing quietly. She leaned over, staring toward the dirty ground as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Meems?" Roger asked quietly. He sat down beside her, curious as to why she'd walked out on something that seemed so important. "What's wrong?"

"How can someone just stand up there and lie about a person's life? How can they say that Seth was a good person when he wasn't?"

Roger thought about it for a moment, not wanting to say anything to make Mimi angry. Or to make her cry. They were both bad. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it promptly. Maybe saying nothing was better than a drawn out speech.

"He was.. terrible. Selfish, mean, he didn't care about anyone other than him." Mimi sighed, leaning back and resting against the stoop. "Hell, when he was pissed off he would throw things, break shit.. he'd hit me if he could. He was an addict. Never had a job. I doubt he changed much.." She looked up at Roger, realizing that all she'd done was ramble on about her past, something she tried not to do. "Sorry.."

"He hit you?"

Mimi sighed before she nodded slowly. She held up her arm, pointing to an inch long, raised mark on the fleshy underside of her arm. Roger had seen it a few times but he'd never paid it any attention. Everyone had their scars.

"One day, he came back to the apartment really high. All I did was ask him where he'd been and I got thrown into a mirror. Four stitches," she said, rubbing her fingers over the lighter skin. "That was the first time. It surprised me and I thought it would never happen again. After the next couple of times I moved out. That's when I met Angel.."

Roger looked at the mark for a few seconds, feeling the anger rise in him.

"Angel protected me from everything after that. I wish I had known her sooner.." Mimi laughed quietly, lowering her arm and resting it on top of her knee.

"Mimi.."

"Roger, you don't have to say anything. I didn't even want to tell you about any of that stuff.."

He frowned, leaning over to wrap his arms around her small frame. "I would never hurt you. You do know that right?"

Mimi looked up at Roger, smiling a bit. "I know. I'm happy about that. You couldn't take me anyway. I could kick your ass in four inch heels."

He kissed her on the top of her head before he glanced back toward the church. "You wanna go home?" he asked gently, hoping that the sudden question wouldn't upset her.

"Definitely. This was a stupid idea.."

Roger laughed and stood up, grabbing Mimi's hand lightly once she stood up as well. "Good. I can't take this church shit anymore."

Mimi opened her eyes wide. "God's going to strike you down.." she whispered, looking toward the sky.

He chuckled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her again. "Yeah? Well you're going with me."


	6. Epilogue

**A/N- And it's over! So, hope you enjoyed this story. Next up I've got a humor fic in the works. Basic summary is that Mimi meets an old friend and has lunch with him and insecure Roger spys at the restaurant. Humor is bound to happen there. Hehe. I'm too lazy to check my reviews so.. maybe it was Curlysweet that asked about 'In Santa Fe' and what happened to it. It's finished. Been finished actually. (check it out. Yes, plugging my story. Just like Adam plugged his album on his 'Goodbye Love'). I would like to thank my wonderful cameos. You guys were great. **

**Disclaimer- For the final time, I don't own. I would probably exploit the characters so it's a good thing.. Bad, bad Katy.**

* * *

Mimi laid against Roger, listening as he plucked random chords on the guitar. She absently flipped through a magazine, eyeing each article and deciding if she wanted to read it.

"Anything interesting?" Roger asked, glancing down at her.

She shrugged and continued to read through the glossy pages. "No, but I just passed one that said playing the guitar and ignoring one's girlfriend was really bad for the sex life."

"Well obviously."

She chuckled and sat up, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. It had been a day since the funeral. When they'd got home, Mark had stared at the two of them, checked his watch, raised an eyebrow and then silently took the two out for dinner at the Life. Neither Roger or Mimi had said much about what had happened. It was like a silent agreement and Mimi was happy for it.

Roger leaned over, ceasing the playing so he could kiss Mimi lightly. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. It wasn't much, but he'd been much nicer, not complaining when she woke him up early, or when she messed with his things. If anyone else had reacted the same way to the information, she would've been offended but she knew Roger didn't pity her. He understood. He loved her.

When the guitar had been forgotten and Roger was almost on top of her, the phone began to ring. Mimi groaned and pulled her head away from his.

"That's why we've got a machine," he announced quietly, lightly grabbing Mimi's chin and directing her lips back to his.

Mimi smiled, wanting to ignore whoever was calling. It was probably Maureen wanting her magazine back anyway.

"Mimi Marquez how dare you!"

Roger pulled away, glancing toward the phone with a curious look on his face. "What the hell?"

"You know, I was nice enough to invite you to the funeral because I thought you really cared about Seth and all you do is run out! You are a terrible per--"

"Lauren, what do you want?" Unable to take the things she was saying any longer, Mimi had reached over and grabbed the phone up.

"You heard me. You promised you would say something about Seth."

"About the abusive, egotistical, son of a bitch?"

Mimi could hear Lauren mutter something under her breath but she couldn't make it out.

"He changed Mimi. He was a great guy."

"No.. Lauren. I'm not the terrible person here. Seth was the terrible person. You know that. Hell, he overdosed!"

"He did not. He had a heart attack."

"Whatever Lauren.."

Before Lauren could reply, Mimi reached over and placed the phone back in the cradle. She sighed and looked at Roger. "I don't think we'll be going to any more funerals."

Roger chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mimi nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"When we were in the church, when you went to see your friends, I was sitting beside this really, really short brown haired dude. Do you remember who he is?"

"Shorter than Mark?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"There aren't many guys shorter than Mark. His name's Chip. We used to party together."

Roger nodded, running her words over in his mind.

"You know where he lives? We got some unfinished business."

Mimi grinned and leaned up, kissing him. "How about we start some business?" she asked, reaching down and pulling his shirt up.


End file.
